


It's Just Sauce

by allofspace



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for 1x04 "Pizza Box" after Mike gets back from ending his drink date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Sauce

Mike walked back to Graceland along the beach, feeling numb and not sure if he wanted to cry or if he wanted to hit something. When he got inside he stood by the sink, staring down at the pot of leftover sauce. It reminded him of blood; the blood splatter of a man shooting himself. His stomach churned and he thought he might be sick, but he forced it back down if only so that he wouldn’t have to clean it up. 

He heard footsteps and he didn’t even have to guess it would be Briggs. Mike was home early from his drink date, and Briggs was obviously still up. Mike wanted to be alone though. He didn’t want Briggs to see how vulnerable he was. He’d spent a lot of time trying to gain Briggs’ trust, respect, and approval. 

“You okay?” Briggs asked as he stopped a few feet away from Mike.

“Sure,” Mike said too softly. He didn’t look up from the pot in the sink. “Sort of want to alone right now though,” Mike added. He wasn’t sure what Briggs was planning on saying; nothing would make him feel better. He just wanted to have a breakdown by himself. 

“You don’t have to deal with this alone, you know,” Briggs said, quieter now. That made Mike look up from the sink finally. Briggs was looking down at his feet, but looked up at Mike when he turned to face Briggs. Mike knew he wasn’t the emotional type or the touchy-feely type, but he also knew Briggs was a rock for people. He was like the support beam of Graceland. 

“A guy just killed himself, and it was my fault,” Mike said, taking a breath to try to keep the tears that were brimming from falling down his face. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Mike. We all decided it was the only route to take.” Briggs spoke with conviction, like he had to convince himself that his actions were justified a lot. He probably did. Mike didn’t say anything, just clenched his jaw. Briggs sighed and took two swift steps until he was chest to chest with Mike, and put an arm around Mike’s shoulders, and one around his waist. 

Mike momentarily forgot that he was feeling like shit, because he was busy being confused over the fact that Briggs was hugging him. His arms hung at his sides until Briggs squeezed him tighter and he gave in and put his arms around Briggs’ waist. He lowered his head onto Briggs’ shoulder and took deep breaths. He smelt like a mix of sweat and soap and Old Spice. The smell alone felt warm and comforting, but with the addition of Briggs’ arms around him, Mike couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt the first tears fall down his nose and onto Briggs’ soft t-shirt.

“It’s okay Mike, let it out.” A hand combed through Mike’s hair. He let the stream of tears fall, but was glad he wasn’t sobbing or shaking. 

Briggs’ saving Mike’s life may not have made it that much harder to investigate him, but this certainly did. Mike pushed the thought out of his mind, though, as he held on to the feeling of safety he had at that moment, and tried not to think that it would have to end soon.


End file.
